Hieis daughter
by Okergirl
Summary: Hiei has a daughter and they go through adventures together.
1. Default Chapter

Don't kill me it's my first fanfic.  
  
I do not own anyone in Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own Chi, and Cho.  
  
"Hiei Has A KID????" Asked Cho. ( Cho is Hiei's best friend. ) Hiei ignoring her said " her name is Chi and I left her with her dang mother for The woman must have been from hell." Chi was listening. Remembering the recent events. Her mother had died and sent her to find her father. She found him while he was taking a bath in a hot springs. She herself was a little surprised. She had wished that her dad was not this man, after meeting him. But she swore that she would like him soon. With that in mind she knew they would learn to like each other. 


	2. cHAPTER 2

I do not own anyone in Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own Chi, and Cho.  
  
Hiei saw Chi staring and glared. Cho walked over and said "my name is cho." Chi wasn't paying attention she was watching her father. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anyone in Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own Chi, and Cho.  
  
Cho glared and yelled "Well you give a care to even freaking respond!!!" Chi still was no longer staring at her father but the window. Cho rolled up her sleeves and started to walk toward Chi. Hiei thought that this would be perfect to see if this child could fight. As Cho was about to hit Chi on the head. Chi grabbed her fist and broke it. A scream filled the small house. Then Chi kicked her in the stomach and walked towards her dad and smiled. Hiei glared at her and said "Don't smile at me." Cho got up and said "I'm going to get this fixed, I hope Hiei that you won't die tonight." Hiei glared at her menacingly. As she left she took one last look at Chi and smiled, that was defiantly Hiei's daughter. It was about Midnight and Chi was staring at the sleeping Hiei and said "daddy I love you, but why did you leave her?" Hiei woke from hearing her ask him a question. "I left that witch because she was defiantly from hell." Chi then smiled and said "Daddy can we begin training tomorrow?" Hiei stunned from this question then nodded his head. Chi smiled. Hiei then pretended to be asleep. Chi then walked towards her father and lay down next to him. She defiantly would get to like him better now. Hiei hugged her tighter. He also knew that he would like his daughter. The next day Hiei and Chi trained. Yusuke came the next day. He started to laugh when he saw that that a girl was training with hiei. She was about his age. ( Note she is 16, Hiei is 36.) (Don't kill me PLEASE) Hiei growled when he heard Yusuke laugh "What do you want Yusuke?" "Just wanted to see if you wanted to go on a case, but seems that you got company." Hiei and Chi growled. Hiei shouted "Well she is my daughter!" Yusuke started to laugh "Well if that's the case I'm sure you won't mind me taking her out." This pissed off Hiei so much that he was about to start screaming about how she was only 16. But then something started to make noises in the bushes. CLLIFHANGER! 


	4. cHAPTER 4

I do not own anyone in Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own Chi, and Cho, and omiya.  
  
Cho jumped out and said "Yusuke what are you doing here?" Yusuke sighed "Kieoko broke up with me." Hiei snickered. Cho glared at Hiei and said "I'm sorry for your misfortune." Yusuke was still looking at Chi. Chi noticed his look of longing and glared at him. "You do act like Hiei." Yusuke said. "So what was her name Hiei?" asked Cho and Yusuke taunting him. "her name was omiya, she looked like she had a good personality. I made sure that she was a demon first, She beautiful." Yusuke thought that while Hiei talked about Omiya he would talk to this girl. "So what's your name?" "Chi" "My name is Yusuke if you haven't already heard, So what are you doing tonight?" Yusuke asked. "Nothing." Chi said now noticing how handsome he was. Hiei noticed Yusuke getting a date with his daughter. Cho whispered to Hiei "Let her learn the hard way." Hiei nodded. So Finally It was time for Yusuke to take Chi out. He came 10 minutes late. Chi was wearing a white dress. Yusuke was wearing normal pants and a t-shirt. Hiei glared at Yusuke and said " You get her pregnant and I will kill you." Yusuke nodded knowing Hiei was entirely serious. Chi walked out and smiled. "bye dad." Hiei nodded. (Hiei was not entirely sure it was good to let Yusuke take her out.) It was a couple hours later. Chi should have been home by now. He went to go get Cho. Cho was eating food dreaming of Hiei. ( Cho secretly has a crush on Hiei.) When something threw a rock at her window. She started to growl he was about to kiss her! When she saw it was Hiei. She walked towards the window. "WHY ARE YOU BUGGING ME AT 2:00 AM IN THE MORNING????" Hiei glared and said "Chi hasn't come home yet." "So." "So she hasn't come back! And she's with Yusuke!" hiei screamed!  
  
Mean While  
  
Chi had said good bye to yusuke. When she heard hiei. "Daddy?" "Where the Hell have you been?" "To see a movie." Hiei growled and then they heard Cho scream. Both looked out the window and saw a huge black thing pulling it into the shadow. Hiei jumped out the window but it was too late. Chi was glaring when a note flew into her hand.  
  
Dear : Hiei and Chi  
I have taken the wench.  
If you ever want to see her again  
Then come to Cketyo.  
  
"Daddy what's Cketyo?" "It's a planet where vampires live." "Oh." "Daddy if you're wondering I despised that date." 'Good."  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Cho was being beaten.  
  
So Chi and her father were on a mission to save cho.  
  
That night Chi and her father were flying to Cketyo. Finally when they got there, they saw blood everywhere Chi glared and started to look for Cho. All of the sudden they heard a voice that said "Nice to see demons that would sacrifice there self's for a friend, Ready to begin?" Chi and Hiei nodded as they growled. All of the sudden Yusuke appeared. " Yusuke why the hell are you here?" asked Chi and Hiei Yusuke just mumbled something and all of the sudden claws tore into Chi's flesh. She whimpered. Hiei grabbed the claws and started to rip them apart. Then another pair appeared and started to kill Chi. "No" Hiei screamed "No she was the only one who I truly loved out of my family." He thought as her body fell to the floor. Hiei grabbed her body and squeezed it tears running down his face.  
  
CLIFFHANGER! 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anyone in Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own Chi, and Cho, and omiya.  
  
This one sucks cause Mom says off the computer in 2 minutes  
  
Chi's dead body hit the ground. Hiei grabbed his ketay and sliced the demon in half. He grabbed Chi's body and stated to walk up the hill. He put Chi's body down on the floor. Then he started to leave, but Chi's body rose into the air. And then her eyes opened as she fell to the floor. "Daddy." 


End file.
